


speak no hate.

by LunaXXMoon1 (orphan_account)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Papyrus (Undertale) Being Papyrus, Sans (Undertale) Being an Asshole, Slow Burn, Underswap Papyrus, idk about the other ships tho, ig, maybe kustard, papyrus can say fuck too smh, rottenberry, sans being a sweetheart, so far only us and sf, soon enough, swap sans saying fuck, talking about ut sans for that tag lmao, that's the most solid, to be specific, uhhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-01-31 10:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18589567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LunaXXMoon1
Summary: people seem to give swapfell and underfell bad rep because of fanon.i'm here to change that.speak no hate;see no hate;feel not hate.the swapfell brothers had wished they hadn't met them.





	1. The Beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm tired of uf, us, and uf fans literally thinking blue has to be treated like a child, sf is probably abusive and has fontcest vibes, and uf just straight up toxic.
> 
> one hit for you;
> 
> it's not.

Honey wheezed as the dust entered his lungs, making it hard to breathe. The air he was used too was cleaner. Way cleaner than this, he promised you. Coughing, he was terrified at the quality of said air. It was way more freezing than usual snowdin, and his clothes wouldn’t keep him warm enough. Letting out a groan as he held himself, he didn’t feel like getting up. 

 

Everything was too hard right now. The air was too dirty, the weather was too harsh, he wasn’t warm enough, he felt like his lungs were on fire, and he hated everything about this place.

 

Speaking about this place, where was he?

 

Now in realization, and in slight distress, his eyes widened as he looked around. It wasn’t his home, he knew, but it looks so much like it. The trees looked much more dead then they did at home. It reeked of death here as well. God, he wish he had his brother.

 

Wait.

 

His brother?

 

He shrieked in realization that his brother wasn’t here. He scrambled around in the snow, wiping it off, until he saw the familiar face. But It wasn’t exactly his brother. The skeletons’ face had visible scars all over it, as if he had been mauled, multiple times, by a bear. He had a large scar, right over his left eye socket. He had fangs, and sharp teeth like a sharks. He had a scarf similar to his brother’s- maybe it was his brother? - But not quite. The color was off, fading into a periwinkle color.

 

He was sleeping in the snow. It seemed to make a blanket around him, and the word ‘ANS’ were written in the snow behind him. That reminded him of his brothers’ snow sculpture. He frowned in memories. Should he wake him up? 

 

Deciding it as for the better, since the guy just fell asleep in such a snow storm, he didn’t want a monster to dust, especially one that looked so much like his brother.

 

He shook him softly, and the other snapped open a socket. The smaller carefully examined the other’s face, before saying in a soft, sluggish voice, “papyrus. i thought you were home?” His voice was deep. Honey shivered at the similarities between him and his brother.

 

“I’M NOT VERY SURE HOW YOU KNOW MY NAME,” Honey glanced at the smaller who seemed the slightest hint of confused. The other was on guard, as soon as he woke up. He hadn’t let his guard down since he has. “I’M NOT SO SURE I’M YOUR BROTHER,” He commented, smiling awkwardly.

 

Impersonator, was the first thing that came to his mind. Then, copy? He had to go home to his notebook. “...” He was speechless. No idea what to say.

He summoned a bone, analyzing the other with cold, calculating, eyes. “i would like for you to tell the truth. only the truth, as well,” Of course, he was bluffing. He could never hurt a Papyrus. Again, at least.

 

Honey flinched as the bone was pulled out against him. He could surely take a ton of hits with that, but still, it’s threatening. He had decent magic, he supposed. But the danger that was radiating off this guy scared him. He pulled up the other’s stats.

  
  


**sans - 1 ATK - 1 DEF**

**has 1 hp.**

 

Honey trembled as he stared. These were-

 

These were the same stats as his brothers. He didn’t know what they were doing, or how they were doing it, but they were fooling him, somehow. This was a prank across space time again, wasn’t it. 

 

The next thing he was a fist flying toward his face, then black.

* * *

  
When he woke up, it was hard to move. His feet weren’t touching the ground. His arms were above his head. When he tried to move them, the sound of metal greeted him. He was shackled, against a wall. Rather well, too. There was something tight around his neck. When he tried to focus on his magic, he couldn’t. Rather scary, as being a skeleton monster, your magic was everything. 

 

“YOU’RE UP.” Honey shifted his eyes. There stood a tall skeleton, taller the him, but it looked like he was staring in a mirror. Except he had golden fangs. He felt himself sweat, and the first thing he asked was, “WHY CAN’T I USE MY MAGIC?”

 

The skeleton looked sympathetic. “UNFORTUNATELY, WE DON’T TRUST YOU YET. YOU HAVE A COLLAR THAT LOWERS YOUR MAGIC LEVEL. MY BROTHER WEARS ONE AS WELL. YOU’RE WEARING ONE OF HIS SPARES,” He explained.

 

Honey took a deep breath. “WHY AM I SHACKLED?”

 

“NO TRUST. WHAT’S YOUR NAME?” “PAPYRUS.”

 

“SO AM I.”

 

The two copies stared each other down. Honey scoffed as he finally got fed up. He struggled gently in the chains, until he spoke up, and said, annoyed, “MAKE A CHECK, THEY CAN’T LIE.”

 

The other nodded and did as asked.

When he looked, something dropped. ‘Papyrus’ cursed and left upstairs. 

Honey sighed as he hung.

 

 

His arms were getting real tired.

  
  



	2. I Want Him.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not the person you think, and not in that way.

The steps from upstairs seemed to creak into the basement, giving Honey chills up his spine. Honey cursed as he heard talking. He.. He needed to get out. The chains on his ankles were  quite loose and rusty. He could break then off if he had some type of force. He rose his foot up as far as it would take him, and he slammed it back against the wall behind him. Magic was something he couldn’t use right now.

 

The chain creaked under the force. Honey winced as he did it again. His shoe flew off as did the chain. He cursed as he did the same with his other chain. Now with both his shoes kicked off, he doubted he would have any friction against the wall with black socks. He growled as he put his heels against the wall, and kicked off. His body twirled up as his feet met the wall above his head at a weird angle. It didn’t hurt, obviously. He trusted his legs as he forced his upper half to come forward, as if he was standing on the wall. The chains dragged cement with them as they had came out the wall. Falling, Honey quickly turned himself, midair, and his hands caught at the cold ground, flipping himself over onto his feet.

 

He panted as the adrenaline pumped through his magic. He then gripped tightly at the collar that hug at his neck. It gave him a little shock, and he jolted back, unwarned. That was nothing compared to his brother’s hand buzzer. He smirked as he gripped the collar once more, the small shock no longer frightening him. He didn’t manage to rip it off, as it seemed to be stuck. If he pulled to hard, it felt like his vertebrae would fall. He cursed at it, having to save that one for later.

 

His phone buzzed in his pocket, as he reached in. It was his brother. ...As worried as he was, he didn’t have the time. Declining the call, he sighed as he tried to open the door. As he twisted the doorknob, the door opened, but a dull pain settled into his neck. He gulped at his blurry vision. That was- painful, and as a monster not used to pain, this hurt.  He felt tears in his eyes, and he winced. He wobbled his way up the stairs with the chains in his hands. As he went to open the door, it opened and surprised him, almost knocking him down the stairs. He was caught but him chain, brought into the house with a forceful tug. He felt like he had gotten burned by something.

 

Gasping in pain, he let tears run down his cheeks, not so happy at all. He was The Great Papyrus!! He could handle whatever anyone had thrown at him!!! He could ‘Nyeh-heh-heh!!’. He.. He couldn't. He needed Sans. He let the tears run harder as he cried, trembling. Everything was not good. Everything was not okay. 

 

The other him hummed with sympathy as he picked the other up, this time more tenderly and caring. He took the other up the stairs with the soft pitter-patter of his shoes. Honey sobbed as he nuzzled into the other’s neck, gripping onto his fluffy hoodie. The sorrowful, deep, tone that his doppleganger had been almost growling had lulled him into a light sleep as he stopped crying. 

 

The next time he has woke up, he was in a bed. It smelled like someone else, entirely. Was it his brother? The punny one? Because that’s all he wanted at this point.

 


	3. abide.

Honey’s head ached as he sat up in the unfamiliar bed. The smell of syrup and candy had made his head spin. He gulped as he held his skull trying to think. All he wanted was to go back to his brother, to go back home, where was he? His eyes widened as he looked up, seeing a copy of his room. A spaceship bed, pirate poster, even his computer.

“YOU’RE UP. DO YOU NEED ANY MEDICATION?” His head twirled in the direction of his voice. The other version of him was sitting in a chair. He had a syrup bottle hanging loosely in one hand, a journal in the other. Honey stiffened right them. The other could have killed him, right then. 

“CAN YOU TAKE OFF THE COLLAR?” It hurt, very much so.

“I DIDN’T OFFER TO DO THAT. I ASKED, DO YOU NEED ANY MEDICATION, BUDDY?” The other scoffed.

Honey gulped, and he nodded as he gripped his own wrists. His copy nodded, reaching up to a shelf, where a pill lay. He handed the pill, and the syrup to his double. “HERE.” Honey repulsed at the smell so strong. It was like 100% pure syrup. Nothing else. He took the pill and drunk some of the syrup. Tasted like alcohol. His throat burned and he coughed, holding the collar the covered his neck.

His copy chuckled. “WHAT? CAN’T HANDLE A LITTLE VODKA?” Honey whined as he felt tears in his eyes. His copy reacted a slight bit. Honey gripped the covers as he took in a deep breathe. He was stronger than this. He was The Great Papyrus, or used to be. Either way, he could do this. His phone rung again. 

The Doppelganger stared. “WHO’S THAT?” He glared. Honey gripped the covers harder, not daring to go for his phone yet.

“MY BROTHER. HE’S WORRIED SICK.” His copy tried to find a lie, but couldn’t. 

“ANSWER IT. PUT IT ON SPEAKER.” Honey nodded, reaching for it slowly, bring it up, before answering and putting it on speaker.

“bro?? where are you? oh my god, i’ve been so worried, I thought you’d’ve been kidnapped or something,” Comical sobbing came through the other line. “i was so fucking worried, i swear i could’ve died!” The deep voice cooed. 

“I’M SORRY. I’VE BEEN VERY.. BUSY. HAS ANYTHING HAPPENED BACK HOME?” He asked. The copy looked at him carefully, as if he was waiting for him to mess up. It was terrifying. 

“some nice versions of ourselves showed up! i’ve offered our home to them for the time being. i hope you get back soon, paps!” And with that, his brother hung up. 

Honey shook softly, almost hiccupping. He missed his big brother so much. He was all alone here, and he couldn’t do it by himself. His copy hummed as he saw the other cry. He got up and sat on the bed next to him. Honey could only flinch back. The copy ran his arms around him, and pulled him into a comforting hug.

“MY NAME IS SYRUP, DARLING. YOU AREN’T GOING TO STAY HERE FOREVER, SO PLEASE, DON’T BE AFRAID.” He crowed. Honey cried softer. 

“I’M..” 

Syrup shushed him. “SPEAK NO HATE; HEAR NO HATE; SEE NO HATE; FOR THOSE WILL GET YOU IN TROUBLE HERE.”

Honey nodded. Abide the rules and he would be fine. Right?


End file.
